The invention relates to a device for separating solid or liquid particles from a stream of gas, in particular a vacuum cleaner.
A device of this kind is known from OS 21 53 664. Which comprises a vacuum cleaner, in which dust-laden air is sucked through a suction tube by a fan. Connected upstream of the fan is an impeller, towards whose axis the opening of the suction tube is directed. Upstream of the impeller, there is located a dust collecting container surrounding the suction tube. By means of a screw-thread shaped channel, the dust collecting container is linked to the impeller.
In the known solution, it has proven that the particle separation from the stream of gas is only incomplete.